Friends
Friends was a popular sitcom on NBC that ran from 1994 to 2004 as part of its Thursday night "Must See TV" prime time block. The series dealt with the lives of six 20something (and eventually 30something) year old friends Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and siblings Ross and Monica living in Manhattan, New York. The group dealt with issues such as relationships, family and jobs while still being able to rely on each other. It is often cited as being one of the quintessential TV shows of the 1990s and spawned various trends such as "The Rachel" haircut. The 2 part series finale was the fourth most watched series finale in television history. Christina Applegate as well as various MWC guest stars had recurring roles on that show, while MWC guest star Matt LeBlanc was one of the main cast members on the show. During its fifth and sixth season, it also served as a lead in for Christina Applegate's short-lived sitcom "Jesse". The show itself was both referenced and parodied on MWC in a season 10 episode called "Enemies", which was supposed to be another spin-off of MWC. Al, Bud and Kelly, as well as Henry also watch "Friends" throughout the episode. Appearances on Friends Matt LeBlanc (Vinnie Verducci) played Joseph Francis "Joey" Tribbiani Jr., a good-natured and well-meaning, but not-so-bright actor who loves to eat and flirt with women. His personality is very similar to Vinnie Verducci and like Vinnie, Joey would also have a spin-off from the main show called "Joey" that ran for 2 seasons. Christina Applegate (Kelly Bundy) played Amy Green, the sister of Rachel Green. Giovanni Ribisi (Teddy in "The Dateless Amigos") played Frank Buffay Jr., the brother of Phoebe Buffay. Larry Hankin (Mary in "Sofa so Good") played Mr. Heckles, the neighbor of Rachel and Monica who would always go and complain to them about the noise. Dan Castellaneta (Pete in "The Dance Show") played the San Diego Zoo employee who helps Ross after his monkey disappears. Sam McMurray (Andy in "The Dance Show") played Doug, the egocentric boss of Chandler Bing. Mike Hagerty (The Coroner in "You Better Watch Out") played Mr. Treeger, the apartment superintendent. Jon Lovitz (Jeff Littlehead in "Kelly Does Hollywood, Part II") played Steve, a restaurateur who gets stoned before interviewing Monica for a potential job. Fred Willard (Stan Mendelson in "My Dinner with Anthrax") played Dean Lipson, an administrator at the San Diego Zoo who lies to Ross as he tries to find his monkey. Steve Susskind (Barney) played Father Karamessos, the Greek Orthodox priest who conducts the wedding of Monica and Chandler. Geoff Pierson (Roland Squab in "Just Married...with Children") played Mr. Franklin, Chandler's boss. Oliver Muirhead (Mr. Blithers in "Driving Mr. Boondy") played the jeweler who helps Chandler pick out an engagement ring . Iqbal Theba (Iqbal) played the doctor who checks on Joey and confirms he had kidney stones while Phoebe prepares to give birth to triplets. Victor Raider-Wexler (Floyd Babcock in "Calendar Girl") played Dr. Carlin, the ER doctor who has to give Ross an injection after having an allergic reaction and then check Monica's hand after Ross squeezed too hard. David Sederholm (Bruce Van Pelt in "Al Bundy, Shoe Dick") played the "Coma Guy", a man who is a coma and is taken care of Monica and Phoebe. Category:Season 10 Category:Before/After Category:TV shows